Shrek: Newsies Edition
by BlargonTheHedgehog
Summary: When Shrek and Donkey are in the 1899 Newsboys Strike, it's up to Shrek and Donkey to save the day!


Newsies: Shrek Edition

So last year in 4th grade we learned about the 1899 Newsboys strike of 1899 and I was inspired to write my own story about the Newsboys strike, but with Shrek. We even watched the movie Newsies! Obviously this is an inspiration of those two.

In 1899 in the city of Duloc, Lord Farquaad called a meeting with all those guys who were watching the magic mirror with him in the first Shrek.

"So... Magic Mirror... what will happen if we raise the price of the Duloc times by... say... 50 cents?"

Said Lord Farquaad, but with a Brooklyn accent (everyone in this story has a Brooklyn accent except Shrek and Donkey)

"50 CENTS!?" Exclaimed the Magic Mirror, "Are you nuts?" (In 1899 papers usually cost about  
>.20 cents and things were just cheapr, I know hard to believe)<p>

"If you raise the price by 50 cents... I don't think people will buy it"

Quivered the Magic Mirror

"Well.." snarled Duloc, "What if I told you that we're going to war with Far Far Away... when the people find this out... they'll go nuts for papers... afterall it's 1899 so there's no radio, TV, or even the internet yet".

"Well my powers limite me to only answering 2 questions a day, so you've already asked the first... ask the second" said the Magic Mirror.

"Magic Mirror, I didn't ask you my first question yet!"  
>Yelled Farquaad<p>

"You did too! You asked me if Miss Crabtree really had a boyfriend and the answer was YES!"

Laughed Magic Mirror

And everyone laughed and laughed

"SHUTE UP!" Yelled Farquaad "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MISS CRABTREE LIKE JIMMY GROTH ALWAYS SAYS I DO!"

There was a awkwkward silence...

"NOW! Tell me if people will buy the papers!"

Laughed Farquaad with a evil 1899 Brooklyn accent laufgh.

"They will"

Replied the magic mirror

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone laughed

Meanwhile, Shrek was waking up on the street where all the Newsies slept on the ground. He and Donkey were tired still tired from selling papers all day the day before.

"Donkeyyy"

Wishpered Shrek

Donkey dident move

"DONKEY!"  
>Yelled Shrek!<p>

"What!? Is the new Call of Duty finally out!?"

Yelled Donkey!

"No! Their going to be printing the papers soon, we have to go pick them up before the other newsies get there"

Unforuntaely all the yelling woke up all the other Newsies and there was a mad dash to the publishing place where they published Duloc Times.

On the counter where they usually bought papers was a big sign that read

"Due to the eciteting nature of this news, papers will be sold for 70 cents instead of the regular 20"

When everyone realized this they wer wmad, they still had some papers from yesterday and could baely afford 1 or 2 papers.

As fighting nearly broke out Shrek stood up on a statue and shouted "HEY EVERYBODY! WE SHOULD GO ON STRIKE! WE'LL SHOW DULOC WHO'S BOSS"!

"YEAH!"

Replied everyone.

Then they sang this song. (It's the to beat of Seize the Day from the newsies movie. But with better lyrics!)

Shrek:  
>Open the gates and seize the day<br>Don't be afraid and don't delay  
>Farquaad wont break us<br>Duloc cant make us  
>Give our rights away<br>Arise and seize the day

Shrek and NEWSIES:  
>Now is the time to seize the day<br>Send out the call and join the fray

Shrek:  
>Wrongs will be righted<br>If we're united

Shrek and NEWSIES:  
>Let us seize the day<p>

Friends of the friendless, seize the day  
>Raise up the torch and light the way<br>Proud and Tamabad (this word means angry)  
>We'll slay the Farquaad<br>Let us seize the day

Neighbor to Ogre  
>Father to son<br>One for all and all for one

Open the gates and seize the day  
>Don't be afraid and don't delay<br>Farquaad wont break us  
>Duloc cant make us<br>Give our rights away

Neighbor to neighbor  
>Father to son<br>One for all and all for one

Then Lord Farquaad rode out in a carriage (no one had cars in 2899)

"Ahem... If you boys go on strike... then who will sell the papers! I KNOW! NO ONE! KILL THEM!""

A huge fight erupted between the guard of Duloc and the Newsies, but Shrek roared and scared them all away.

"WE WON'T BUY YOUR PAPERS FARQUAAD!"

Roared Shrek

"Woah... Shrek... uhh..."

Farquaad began to cri he was so scraed

"I'm sorry... I'll sell it for the right price... Im sorry"

And little Farquaad ran away and they're was a big party and all the Newsies were happy.

The end?


End file.
